


Broken Cityscapes

by muzivitch



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> Post-movie.  This is <a href="http://eugenetapdance.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://eugenetapdance.livejournal.com/"><b>eugenetapdance</b></a> 's fault, and don't let him tell you otherwise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Cityscapes

**Author's Note:**

>  Post-movie.  This is [](http://eugenetapdance.livejournal.com/profile)[**eugenetapdance**](http://eugenetapdance.livejournal.com/) 's fault, and don't let him tell you otherwise.

_**[Fic] Broken Cityscapes | Watchmen, Dan Dreiberg, Adrian Veidt. PG**_  
Title: Broken Cityscapes  
Series: Watchmen  
Characters: Dan Dreiberg and Adrian Veidt  
Rating: PG  
Length:  305 words  
Notes: Post-movie.  This is [](http://eugenetapdance.livejournal.com/profile)[**eugenetapdance**](http://eugenetapdance.livejournal.com/)  's fault, and don't let him tell you otherwise.

  
He and Laurie are staying at the Plaza, because there's nowhere else.  The house is gone.  He fully expected it to be when he flew back to New York, and he was right - nothing, nothing left.  Twenty years of work is gone as if it never existed in the first place, and he can't really bring himself to mourn it yet.  Maybe he'll never mourn it, Dan thinks, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose as he leans against the edge of the hotel's roof, as he stares out over the darkening city.  Like him, it doesn't fit into this new world Adrian Veidt has shaped.  It doesn't fit in this city that's rising out of New York's destruction.

This is not New York, he thinks.  It's not the city he grew up in, it's not the city he protected, it's not the city he flew across the world to save.  The city that's growing out of the ashes...its gleaming light where New York was pure darkness and grit, it's perfect where New York was perfectly flawed.  He draws in a breath, and despite the destruction, despite the death, the air he breathes is crisp and clear and _pure_ , something New York never was and never wanted to be. 

Dan closes his eyes.  He hears the faint, almost soundless thud of booted feet hitting the rooftop, hears the footsteps as they approach and then pause again.  Waiting.  Dan doesn't turn around.

"Laurie and I are checking out tomorrow," he says softly, shoving his hands in his pockets.  "And leaving."  He opens his eyes, staring out at the cityscape again, but this time he doesn't see it; this time he sees nothing.  His lips curl into a faint smile, beautiful but bitter.  "Good luck with your city, Adrian," he says.  "We don't belong in it."


End file.
